1. Technical Field:
This invention relates to electric furnaces and more particularly to electric furnaces with means producing better quality steel by tapping slag-free.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior electric furnaces have utilized bottom tapping in an effort to deliver a slag-free steel, such as described for example in the article spanning pages 66-69 in the April 1984 issue of Metal Producing. A continuous pouring furnace tiltable to deliver molten metel from sidewardly positioned tap holes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,236 and an apparatus for separating slag from molten metal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,065.
The present invention combines an effective new and novel slag retaining spout with an electric furnace and places the spout in registry with a piped angular tap hole in the electric furnace resulting in the ability of the new combination to deliver slag-free molten steel so important in today's highly competitive market and essential when the molten metal is processed by a continuous caster.